


Is This Some Weird Roleplay Idea?

by CaptainLeBubbles



Series: The Way It Changes [6]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Background Maine/Wash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLeBubbles/pseuds/CaptainLeBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So I've been thinking about Wash and Maine." Not the best thing to say when you're kissing your boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This Some Weird Roleplay Idea?

**Author's Note:**

> Was meant to be part of the epilogue but given it's like three times as long...

*

Grif drags Simmons to the ship's cafeteria and they're still there long after the rest of the crew have gone. It's the first time in ages that Grif is allowed to truly eat his fill, and Simmons pretends not to notice how much Grif tucks away into his armor to hoard for later.

When they're alone, he catches Grif's hand in his own and gives it a squeeze before leaning in for a long, slow kiss. All of their kisses are slow, Grif won't do anything he has to put effort into, but this slow is sweet and lazy and puts them both at their ease.

“So I've been thinking about Wash and Maine-” Grif begins, when they pull apart. Simmons frowns.

“If you're about to suggest some weird roleplay, I call Maine.”

“Okay, one, no, that's gross. Two, I'm totally more suited to be Maine than you. Hel _looo_ , which of us is heavier? _And_ I had the Grifshot for awhile.”

“You're heavy because you're a fatass, Maine is heavy because he was carved from granite. And he's gonna punch you if he hears you calling it the Grifshot again. Anyway, it's obvious I should be Maine. I'm a cyborg, _he's_ a cyborg. It's a clear parallel!”

Grif frowns, and shakes his head. “You know what? I'm not going to think about how easy it apparently is to get you to agree to roleplaying as Wash and Maine in bed.”

“You're the one who brought them up while we were kissing.”

“Because I'm trying to tell you something!”

“Well then tell me already!”

Grif groans, and takes Simmons human hand in his own. He brings it to his lips and presses a kiss to the fingertips. “You are so lucky you're cute. What I was saying was... I was thinking about how they lost each other for all those years, while Maine was the Meta. And how Wash must have spent all that time wondering if Maine ever really loved him.”

“What does that have to do with us?”

Grif responds by fisting his shirt and pulling him in for another kiss, much needier and deeper than before, but no less slow and lazy. “I know we don't say it much, cause that's not us, and I don't wanna go changing that cause I like us, but in case anything ever happens to me, I just want you to know that I love you. I really, really, really love you.”

Simmons looks startled, and steals a chaste kiss from Grif. “Love you too. Fatass.”

“Kissass.”

“Dumbass.”

“ _Nice_ ass.”

Grif laughs and slaps Simmons ass as they stand, and head back to their room. If they're lucky, they'll get some alone time before Sarge and Donut return.

*

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm imagining Wash finding out about this conversation.
> 
> "Simmons wants to have sex with you. He says if we roleplay as you in bed he wants to be Maine."  
> "What."  
> "You said the same thing!"  
> "I don't want the context for this conversation."  
> "I only said it was the most logical, _you're_ the one who brought it up."  
>  "Oh god, you're giving me context for this conversation.")


End file.
